Happy Birthday Joe!
by MOMO-RANDOM
Summary: Joe is excited about his birthday but, is worried about Macy ruining his big day. He has issues with her and can he sort them out? A Joe and Macy friendship Fic! with just a dash of NickXMacy! Takes place during First Season of Jonas.


**This takes place during the first season of JONAS while Macy was still in her crazed fan phase. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS**

Joe tried to get out of the school as fast as he could. He knew that Macy Misa, resident Jonas FANATIC would be searching for him and his brothers and he just was not in the mood for injury today. He was too busy ducking around corners and looking behind him to notice Stella coming up next to him.

"Hey Joe!" The Perky blond said as she stood next to the boy. She noticed how he was looking around him and she started looking too. "What are we looking for?" she questioned.

"More like who" Joe said under his breath but, Stella had heard him.

"Oh Joseph!" Stella stood up straight and spoke in a normal voice again. " I cant believe you. You are hiding from Macy. I know it." Stella said accusingly.

"Ok, but, I wasn't denying it. Come on Stella, You know she is crazy! I know it's wrong but, I just can't stand seeing her most of the time." He said as he and the blond started to walk out of the school, toward his car.

"That's really mean Joe. I mean, isn't she one of your best friends?" Stella asked as they approached his car and she went to get in.

"Well, no. I mean I know she is always there and I know she is your best friends and she is really, really nice but, I just can't take it sometimes. I just keep my distance." He ended casually. He faced her and saw the look of hurt on his friends face. " you hate me now, don't you?" he asked quietly.

Stella looked at him. "Of course not. I suppose I am glad you are honest with me but, I just wish you would give her another chance. Is she still invited to your birthday party tomorrow because I made her and I the most PERFECT outfits?"

Joe started the car and began to pull away. "Of course she is. I may not be able to stand the girl but, I am not completely heartless. But, you know Lisa Hartman is coming so I hope there are no injuries. THAT would be embarrassing and you know that I have wanted to ask Lisa out for forever."

Stella sighed angrily "Yeah, I know." She said coldly.

"Are you…Jealous Stella Malone?" Joe said knowingly (or hopefully)

She looked at him quickly trying to recover "Oh…Pshaw! Like I am jealous of Lisa Hartman! I just…don't think she is good enough for you." She turned her attention to her window and looked intently outside.

"Yeah…whatever you say." Joe said coolly. "Stella?" He asked again after a few beats of silence. "Please don't tell Macy about this conversation. I mean, I would hate myself if she got really upset or something you know?

Stella sighed once more but, this time, more out of defeat. " Of course I won't tell her. She is my best friend and to tell her one third of her favorite band can't stand her would crush her. And I would never do that to her."

….

(The next day, Joe's birthday)

Stella decided she was going to pick Macy up for school. She was intent on keeping her promise to Joe about not telling Macy about their conversation yesterday but, she just wasn't sure if she could keep it. Macy had noticed that she was getting the cold shoulder from a certain Lucas brother and Stella just knew Macy would ask about it. Curse that Stella Sense! So, after a text to Macy telling her not to get on the bus, Stella made her way over to the brunette athletes house. She pulled up to see Macy walking out of the house. She waved a little and made her way to the car.

"Hey there Stellz, what's up?" Macy asked as she slid into the front seat and fastened her seatbelt.

"Hi Mace! Not much, just thought I would pick you up for school."Stella said casually. "Oh, and remember, right after school we are going to my house to get ready for Joe's birthday party, so no sports after school." Stella said sternly as she made her way to the school.

"I know, I know, I remembered. Don't worry. Oh, and I even brought his present. I got him a gift certificate to El Taco. That way he can eat $100 dollars worth of chocolate covered taco's for free! Isn't that just a great gift? I know how much he loves them!" The brunette ended excitedly.

"Yeah, I am sure he will love it Mace!" Stella hesitated before she began again. "Macy? You know I love you right?"

Macy looked over at her best friend. "Of course I do. Oh, uh oh. What's this about? Did I do something wrong?" Macy asked nervously.

"Oh no. Just, I need to talk to you ok?" Stella asked and the brunette bobbed her head up and down. "Ok" Stella began again. "Well, you know you have a tendency to…injure the boys and act a bit…obsessive. And I know that you have gotten better but, could you just try really hard tonight to keep yourself under…control a bit. Its just, we don't want anything to happen on Joe's big night right?" Stella ended cautiously because she was not sure how her friend would react to being told to not be herself.

Macy had looked down and started fidgeting with a bracelet sometime during Stella's speech. Just as Stella was starting to regret ever saying anything, Macy spoke up.

"I know what you mean Stella. I will try hard tonight, I promise. I also know why you asked. You probably talked to Joe. I have noticed he is not particularly fond of me and its okay. But, like I said, I will change."

Stella just nodded as she pulled into the school's student parking lot. She was trying to ignore the massive hurt in her friend's voice.

...

As the girls walked into the school they saw the boys standing around Kevin's locker. Kevin saw the girls and waved them over, Nick looked toward the girls expectantly but, Joe just tried to hide behind his brothers.

"Hey Stell, I, uh, have to talk to my math teacher about…a test I failed so…I will see you later. K?" Macy said quickly and before Stella could even answer, Macy raced up the main stairs.

Stella walked over to the boys.

"Hello dear Stella how art thou?" Kevin asked in an old English accent and taking the blonds hand and kissing it.

Stella giggled at Kevin's jesture but replied" I am wonderful, thank you good sir." She bowed a little and Kevin smiled because she played along.

Nick just looked at the exchange between the two friends and rolled his eyes. "Hey Stell." Nick greeted the girl. "Hey, what happened to Macy? Wasn't she just with you?" Nick asked looking around a bit.

"Oh yeah, well she was but, she said she failed a math test and had to talk to her teacher about it or something." Stella answered.

"Really? Why would she say that?" Nick began. " I am in her math class and I know for a fact she aces every test. I know because Mr. Breaker tells us she gets a perfect score every time." Nick ended with a hint of Jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Stella said and then she reached her hand over and slapped Joe on the back of the head. Hard.

"Ow!" The middle brother complained holding his head. "What was that for?"

"That, my dear Joseph, is for making my best friend upset. She knows you can't stand her! And before you even say anything about me telling her, I didn't. She already knew only because you are about as subtle as a gun. Now, you need to fix this because I do not want to go through life with a depressed best friend!" She was yelling at him but, she didn't care. He deserved it as far as she was concerned. She also expected him to agree with her.

"No" He said flatly.

Stella, Kevin and Nick looked at their brother/friend in disbelief.

"Dude." Nick said with a little shock, anger, and hurt mixed on his face.

"Joe, you need to tell her you don't hate her. She is your friend." Kevin said.

"No, I don't. She is YOUR friend." He said pointing to Stella. "And today is My birthday and I am sorry but, if I don't want to make her feel better I won't. Call me selfish or whatever but, I do not think of her as a friend and I am sorry if she is hurt but she needs to realize that her and I are NOT friends. You all can be mad or whatever but, I just thought you all should know. And maybe one day she will figure it out that her and I are nothing more than fan and rock star but until that day, you can't force me to do anything Stella." Joe just looked at his shocked friends and walked away.

"I can't believe he acted like that." Stella said quietly.

"What a spoiled brat." Nick said just as softly.

Kevin looked up and suddenly a sick look washed across his face." Well." He started "Macy might realize he doesn't want to be friends sooner after all." He said pointing to the stairs.

The other two turned around to see Macy in tears at the stairs. Once she locked eyes with Stella she turned again and ran up the stairs crying harder.

"Oh Macy!" Stella yelled after her and began chasing her up the stairs.

Nick, being the sensitive one, took a step forward to chase after her as well but, Kevin's hand stopped him.

"Let her deal with it for now bro." Kevin said as he closed his locker and made his way down the hall to his first class.

…

Joe's birthday party was being held at the fire house. The lights were down and the music was loud and almost everyone from school was there. Almost.

Stella was still royally pissed at Joe for what he did but, she decided to come to the party anyway. After trying, and failing, to catch up with Macy after she ran away (Man that girl was fast) she didn't see her again all day. She had called and texted the rest of the day but, no reply and, not surprisingly, she didn't see her here now. She spotted Nick and Kevin talking to a few people she recognized and she finally spotted Joe Talking it up with Lisa Hartman over by the juice bar. Stella rolled her eyes and walked over there. She could hear Joe talking as she approached,

"Oh yeah, well, I do feel older actually, you know more mature and….Hey Stella! You made it! You know Lisa, right?" He gestured to the redhead next to him. Lisa was giving Stella a clear glare that screamed" back off" but, Stella ignored it.

"Oh yeah." The blond said flatly. "Hi Lisa, Joe?" she turned her attention to the birthday boy "We need to talk, you don't mind do you Lisa? Didn't think so."She pulled Joe away and shoved him into the Stellavator and closed the door.

"Jeez, Stell, that's was rude." Joe said as she straightened his suit out. Stella didn't even say anything, she just stood there arms crossed and tapping her heel rapidly.

"Ok" Joe said "I know you are still probably pissed about my outburst earlier but , I was just so mad. I hate being told what to do Stella! And I am sorry I am not best friends with Macy but, I am also sorry about what I said. I don't hate her, you know, I just don't want to feel forced to be friends with her." He looked at her sternly. "Please forgive me." Joe said with a smile.

Stella tried to keep calm because her temper got her into trouble last time. "Joe, Macy heard everything you said and now I have no idea where she is."

Joe's face fell." She heard…and she's gone?" Joe said quietly.

"Yeah and I know you don't like me telling you what to do but, you really need to fix this." Stella said the last part cautiously.

Joe thought with his head down and sighed. "I know I do. I kept saying to myself if she knew I wouldn't feel too bad but, now that I know she is gone and I caused it, I am so ashamed. You know what? I will find her. I will fix it Stella, I promise."

Stella smiled and put a hand on Joe's shoulder. "I know you will Joe. But, you don't have to do it now. Go enjoy your birthday party okay? But, right after, you should go find her. I'm not worried about her because I know she can take care of herself but, just find her and make it right." Stella took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his body and he returned the hug. They stood like that for a few moments until Joe broke the silence.

"Um, I should get back to the party, you know, it's not good if the host is gone for too long." He said knowingly.

They walked out of the Stellavator and Stella left Joe to go talk to Kevin and Nick for a while. Joe spotted Lisa talking with a few other girls over by the DJ table and he started to shuffle through the crowd of dancing teens to get to her. Her back was to him as he approached and he couldn't hear what she was talking about until he was almost near.

"…would do wonders for me. I know he has had a crush on me for a while so I think I just might seal the deal tonight. Think of what wonders it would do for my reputation. Dating a JONAS! Of course, poor Joe is not long-term material but, maybe he will take me to a big celeb party and I could meet someone better and…." The girl trailed off, noticing her friends staring behind her or adverting their eyes. Lisa looked behind her to find Joe, looking hurt and shocked.

"Oh…Joe, um…I" Lisa stammered as she tried to come up with an explanation.

"You know what?" Joe said calmly. "Don't even bother." Joe turned and walked away. "Some birthday" he said to himself as he climbed out a window and made his way up the fire escape to the roof. He needed to be alone, and the roof was his place.

…

Joe guessed he had been out there maybe ten minutes or so, just lying on his back, looking at the stars, thinking of the events of the day. How could he be so rotten to his friends and trust someone so much who he barely knew at all. Was he that bad at judging character? He heard footsteps coming up behind him and figured it was either Stella or one of his brothers.

"Please, I just wanna be alone right now okay?" Joe said to the person.

"I know the feeling, believe me." The voice said without missing a beat.

"Macy?" Joe rose a little and turns his head to see the young girl wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants and plain tennis shoes. There was not much light on the rooftop but, he could tell she had been crying. A lot. Joe stood up the rest of the way and walked toward her but, stopped a few feet away, not wanting to upset her. " Macy, I am so sorry about earlier. I was angry and I lost my temper and I took it out on the wrong person. I didn't realize who the important people in my life were until they were gone and I need you, Mace, to be in my life. I didn't see it before but, I love being your friend and I never should have acted the way I did. I am spoiled, and, and, and, rude and just please, please, please forgive me Macy." He was holding onto both of her hands at this point begging her.

Macy sighed and looked down. "Joe, I know you are sorry and I do forgive you. I was so upset earlier and, it's true, what you said hurt. But, I saw what happened with Lisa and I realized you needed good friends and I know I can be a good friend Joe, if you will let me?" Macy asked hopefully.

Joe pulled the small girl into a hug "Of course we will be friends Macy. You and I will be best of friends. We will be so great of friends, people will be incredibly jealous of our friendship." Joe smiled knowingly. "Including Nick." He said with a smirk,

Macy pulled away "W-what are you talking about Joe, you are cra…is it THAT obvious?" She asked shyly.

He smiled. "Well yeah, kinda, but, if it's any consolation, I think he has a thing for you too."

Macy smiled at the thought and the two just stood there for a few moments without saying anything. Joe looked up again at the stars and then a thought came to him.

"Mace. How did you know to find me up here? I don't remember telling you i come up here." He questioned.

She blushed a bit "Oh, well, remember, I am an obsessed fan? I know everything about you guys." She said with a tone of embarrassment. Joe just smiled at the girl knowing that though she knew a lot, she was pretty harmless.

"Oh!" She began again. "I almost forgot. The reason I came to your house in the first place. I have your birthday gift." She reached into her sweatshirt pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to the older boy." It's not a lot but, I hope you like it."

Joe said a word of thanks and opened the envelope and saw the $100 gift certificate to El Taco.

"Alright! Free chocolate covered taco's. Thank you so much Macy!" He pulled her into a hug again. She laughed out a "you're welcome" and they broke apart.

"Hey" Joe started" Why don't we blow off this lame party and grab Kevin, Nick, and Stella and go get some taco's. What say you my friend?"

"Are you sure, I mean this is your birthday?" She asked.

"Exactly! This is my birthday and that's what I want to do. Let's go Misa." He put his arm around her shoulder and lead her toward the rooftop door.

"Whatever you say Joe." She laughed shaking her head. "Hey, happy birthday Joe."

He looked down at her. "Why, thank you my friend, thank you!"

**Ok so, this story literally came to me in a dream so I just had to write it down. I hated making Joe out to be such a jerk but, I fixed it at the end i think :). Also, I just HAD to throw in a bit of NACY in because I love them SO much! Anyway. I really hoped you enjoyed it and please please please review! Also, I am thinking of writing a sequel that is more Nick and Macy based. Let me know if that is something you would like to read. Much Love!**

**~Riah**


End file.
